1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a linear motion guide apparatus, and more particularly to a linear motion guide apparatus including an improved ball guiding channel formed therein for facilitating the sliding of the ball bearing device through the linear motion guide apparatus and for preventing the ball bearing device from striking onto the linear motion guide apparatus and for reducing the noises that may be generated while the ball bearing device moves through the linear motion guide apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical linear motion guide devices comprise a slider or slide block slidably attached onto a guide rail, and normally, a ball bearing device disposed between the slider and the guide rail for facilitating the sliding movement between the slider and the guide rail and for allowing the slider and the guide rail to be smoothly moved relative to each other.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,121,724 to Lee et al. discloses one of the typical linear motion rolling guide devices comprising a slider or slide block slidably attached onto a guide rail, and two end caps attached onto the side portions of the slide block, the slide block and the end caps are required to be formed with an endless ball guiding channel therein for receiving the ball bearing device and for allowing the ball bearing device to smoothly move through the linear motion guide apparatus.
However, when the slide block and the end caps are attached or secured together, the endless ball guiding channel may not be precisely formed by the slide block and the end caps and one or more gaps or one or more protruded angles may be formed between the slide block and the end caps such that the ball bearing device may have a good chance to strike onto the protruded angles that are formed between the slide block and the end caps, and such that the great noises may have a good chance to be generated by the striking of the ball bearing device onto the protruded angles of the slide block and the end caps.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,807,746 to Matsumoto discloses a further typical linear motion rolling guide apparatus also comprising a slider or slider slidably attached onto a guide rail, and two end caps and two end seals or wiper devices attached onto the slider, and one or more rolling-element rolling grooves formed in the guide rail and the slider and the end caps for slidably receiving the rolling element.
For allowing the rolling element to smoothly move or slide through the rolling-element rolling grooves formed in the guide rail and the slider and the end caps, the slider includes a linear crowning disposed at both sides thereof for engaging with the rolling element and for guiding the rolling element to smoothly move or slide through the rolling-element rolling grooves and for preventing the great noises from being generated between the rolling element and the slider and the end caps.
However, the rolling-element rolling grooves also may not be precisely formed by the slider and the end caps and the guide rail when the slider and the end caps are attached onto the guide rail and secured together such that the rolling element also may have a good chance to strike onto the slider and the end caps and such that the great noises also may be generated by the rolling element and the slider and the end caps.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional linear motion guide devices.